Galaxies Guardians/The Help
A new member will join as he will have to battle his own kind in order to save his new group. But when Volvuna gets stuck in Child Mind the group are left without help. How will they escape? Story ''Galaxies Guardians – 11th. '' Volvuna sighed at the result reading through the 364 teams who had participated in the training programme. “Good eh?” Lastrich asked as Volvuna looked unsure. “I suppose but the Engineer’s team or GG2 as I like to call them are 57th which is a tad disappointing,” Volvuna examined the other teams and who had won what event. Only one member of Galaxies Guardians had won an event and he stood next to Volvuna. “Driving,” Rakthro smiled “the thing that no one can beat me at.” “Congratulations for the win,” Lastrich replied as Rakthro grinned. “You won? That is awesome,” Spielg shouted from across the room looking towards the tables. “The races were tight though but I managed to pull through,” Rakthro gloated having a cheeky grin at the driver who had come in second place. “13th in fighting Volvuna? Well done!” Lastrich smiled as Volvuna was unimpressed. “Hardly any good. That huge warrior with the sword completely wiped out the whole field. Tetrin it says on the table,” Volvuna noted as she saw the successful missions stats and saw her team was 7th. “7th with 38 successful team missions and 5 failed missions over 2 and a half years which is impressive when you think we failed our first four missions so only one in 39 missions is very impressive,” Lastrich smiled proudly towards the results “only 42nd in single missions with 3 successes and no failures.” “Next year I want to see us be in the top three for everything,” Volvuna smiled as the team went out of the huge training facility. Rakthro got into the car and they drove back to the new HQ they were getting. It was a reward for defeating the Falpins but that had been half a year ago. “New base new places to hide my stash in,” Spielg said delightfully. “Anywhere is better than under your bed,” Rakthro rubbed his belly as Spielg turned to him clearly angry. “You should not be looking for it,” Spielg was clearly upset by this as he took out his device and started fiddling with the buttons. “It was very nice,” Rakthro rubbed his belly even more and gave out a few ''mmmmm ''sounds to further annoy him. “Stop it the both of you and you should not be rubbing your belly while driving us,” Volvuna snapped as Rakthro rolled his eyes. “You used to be fun but now you are a killjoy taking the fun out of anything,” Rakthro complained as Volvuna replied with an icy stare. “Maybe going to your Child Mind for a few days might not be so bad a thing to do,” Lastrich suggested. “Especially with your constant moans about me,” Spielg was still in a mood from Rakthro winding him up ''“Spielg why have you not done the washing? Spielg you should be reading the mission briefing. Why have you not washed in two week?. ''Stuff like that always gets on my nerves.” “The washing part is something we all say to you,” Rakthro rolled his eyes “although there is a bit too much nagging.” “Fine. I will go into Child Mind for a few days but don’t expect me to be making the decisions,” Volvuna closed her eyes and then switched to Child Mind. At first she did not notice any difference and thought she might have done something wrong then it kicked in. “You okay?” Lastrich asked as the car landed and Volvuna had a distant stare. “I just noticed something,” Volvuna started her voice sounding far more childlike than before “I have no toys.” “That was really quick,” Spielg noted “you ripped up your toys and threw them in the garbage saying they were too childlike and saying something like how you would never be accepted as a leader without them. “I WANT TOYSSSS!” Volvuna shouted in her loudest pitch as the others covered their ears. “What have you done to her?” Doctor Kashem asked helping them out of the car. “We asked her to switch to Child Mind as she was getting a bit cranky,” Rakthro informed Doctor Kashem. “At first I noticed I rushed here,” Kashem started “scans from about 2 years ago shows why she struggled to get out of Child Mind. It was because her brain seems to have a larger section for the Child Mind which makes it very difficult to escape it and may take several weeks to get her out of this one.” The others looked about themselves as they saw the building with a sign on it. ''Galaxies Guardians – five members. '' “We only have four members,” Spielg was confused. “Does Kashem count as one?” Lastrich asked. “In the paper holder it said this scary thing was coming,” Volvuna squealed “it had a sword and I think it may chop up all my toys, well the ones you are going to get me.” “I forgot how needy Volvuna used to be,” Rakthro yawned as he went inside the building with the others. The building looked new it was solid white all round with no sign of dirt. There was a black partly transparent round table in the middle housing 10 seats around it which could be turned and were also black but a more leather like material. “They really went all out,” Spielg grinned “cannot wait to trash it up.” “Trash the place!” Volvuna shouted but Lastrich stepped in front to intervene. “Better not to. We can trash our rooms though,” Lastrich grinned as they saw names on various doors. “Awesome!” Spielg shouted seeing gaming devices and a huge glass box in the middle “a quick change back to practise my changing.” The Zygon beamed in delight. “No toys?” Volvuna asked seeing a relatively bland room with a desk and a computer. “Well in Think Mind you hate toys and were all serious,” Lastrich explained trying to figure out who had decorated their rooms. “That is why I chose the set up,” Kashem smiled as Volvuna looked disappointed. “Cool,” Rakthro beamed “a racing set the best simulator in the universe a Beamer 3000.” “Wonder if my room is any good?” Lastrich asked as she opened her door. “A huge TV and a bed without blood on it,” Lastrich smiled as she lay down on her impossibly soft bed. Then a knock at the door followed by an angry shout with a roaring voice. “Answer the door you failures,” an angry and threatening voice shouted from the other side of the door. “I’ve got it,” Spielg shouted as he opened the door slightly seeing a hugely imposing figure. “Let me in,” it was definitely an alien with whitish skin and large amounts of armour. A huge sword was at the nine foot creatures waist. “We do not normally let pizza delivery boys in,” Spielg chuckled as the huge figure barged through the door knocking Spielg several metres high as he landed with a thump on the ground. “No jokes. I am Tetrin your new member,” Tetrin grunted as he walked away from them as Spielg felt his back hurt. “I could have flattened you,” Spielg shouted back “I am a Zygon I can turn into things that you could not imagine.” “But they are always by accident,” Rakthro chuckled walking in seeing the huge beast walk into a room. “Metal cage. Fighting area this is good,” Tetrin shouted as Volvuna stepped behind him and giggled. “Big monster. Scary monster,” Volvuna laughed loudly as the others went towards her to pull her away. “Shut it Kalossian,” Tetrin ordered “I am Tetrin and I come from the species called Tetrin or Tetrins if they are more than one of us.” “Whoever named you was very creative,” Spielg said sarcastically. Tetrin looked towards Spielg bringing the huge curved sword from his side as he held it to Spielg. “One more joke and I will cut your throat,” Tetrin warned as he put the sword back in. Spielg was clearly scared by this but he tried to act cool straight after. “No biggie,” Spielg smiled to the others although they weren’t convinced. “A brute,” Rakthro pondered. “Even grumpier the Engineer was,” Spielg yawned making sure Tetrin was out of sight. “He won the fighting class in the tournament,” Lastrich pointed out “a valuable asset to our team.” “Mission brief,” Volvuna squealed sitting at the table. “Where did Kashem get to?” Spielg asked looking confused. “To the hospital to do his job as a doctor,” Lastrich replied as she opened the mission briefing. “Can’t believe we actually have to take time reading these, the Engineer did it in seconds,” Spielg noted as there were nods around the table. They then heard loud footsteps as they all got up. All except Volvuna got into fighting stances as they awaited for something to come. “Sit down,” Tetrin ordered as he walked into the room. His footsteps were very loud as the group all sat down. Tetrin picked a random seat and sat down in it hardly able to fit. “You should be having this seat,” Spielg pointed to a much larger seat. Tetrin got up and ripped the chair he was sitting on out from the ground then threw it across the room. “Chair too small for use,” Tetrin explained as he went around the table and sat down in a large brown leather chair. “Not for me. That was my chair,” Spielg told him as Tetrin seemed to take no notice of him. “They told me I had to help a lesser group so here I am,” Tetrin explained as there was silence around the table. “We were just outside the top 10 so we are capable,” Lastrich pointed out as Tetrin did not looked bothered about it. “The island of Mantua is under threat from an unknown entity. Your mission is to find out what it is and if it is a threat then remove it,” Rakthro read aloud as he started reading through more details of the mission “the entity is actual a metallic creation of sorts.” “Shiny,” Volvuna shouted as all the others looked to her. “Maybe you might be best staying here,” Lastrich suggested. “How is she leader?” Tetrin shouted “she is pathetic,” Tetrin spat as he lifted himself from his chair. “We asked her to go into Child Mind and did not know it is very difficult to get her out of it,” Lastrich was calm as she knew she had the situation under control. “Candy,” Volvuna had found a draw full of candy as she started to eat at it. Then she found some toys and went wild. “Please shut her up,” Tetrin got his sword out as he swung it around almost hitting Rakthro. “Don’t go around trying to kill us,” Rakthro complained as Tetrin chuckled and shook his head “you only laugh when others fear you. Let’s just get on with the mission.” “Exactly right Rakthro. Could somebody call someone to look after Volvuna whilst we go out?” Lastrich asked as Rakthro had already grabbed a phone. “The old phones are just awesome,” Rakthro chuckled as he waited a moment and then someone answered on the other end. “Hello?” Captain Avery answered. “Can you look after Volvuna? I saw your schedule was virtually empty over the next few days and we kind of made her stuck in Child Mind and she is crazy and we have to go on a mission,” Rakthro tried as Captain Avery appeared in front of them as he looked around at the surroundings. “Sure thing,” Captain Avery grinned as he sat down on the sofa “the new place is kind of cool. Lucky my vortex manipulator can track the phone signal from this place and be instantly here, well virtually instantly here. Just a shame it cannot travel in time.” “Let’s leave already,” Lastrich walked out the door as Rakthro and Tetrin followed. “Wait up,” Spielg shouted as he caught up with the rest of them. Rakthro got into the drivers seat and they drove off into the sky. “You want some candy?” Volvuna asked looking towards Captain Avery. “Might as well,” Captain Avery then walked up towards the desk Volvuna had already ripped a part as he started eating a lot of the chocolate that was available. *** The group of four had now landed on a mud planet which for miles had very little life. It was one of the few planets that had been saved as part of the galaxies green policy where one planet had to be uninhabited. “I wonder how we are going to find anything with all this nothingness,” Spielg joked as the car landed softly on the ground. They then got out as Spielg used his device to start scanning the surrounding area. “Have you named that thing yet?” Lastrich asked as Spielg grinned widely. “The Finder,” Spielg simply stated “a very simple name but it is exactly what it is,” they then spotted someone walking around with a walking stick. “Linda,” the man was shouting. “Stupid humans,” Tetrin shouted back as he ran towards the Human, a sword was out as Tetrin wanted to slice open this particular Human. “Put that sword down,” Lastrich ordered as Tetrin sighed heavily as he did as he was told. “This human could easily be disguising something,” Rakthro pondered “Spielg, use your device on it and check for anything abnormal.” “Look around,” Spielg held the device so the others could see it “he cannot look around because he is an ordinary but blind Human.” Spielg read off the device. “Where is the normally super annoying voice that normally comes out of your device?” Lastrich asked as Spielg chuckled. “Turned it off because if was a super annoying device coming out of my device,” Spielg then tapped the human on the shoulder a few times. “Linda?” The figure asked again. “Not quite. What is your name?” Lastrich asked as the walking stick came out high towards them. “Why does that matter?” The figure shouted as the walking stick’s tip then went off the walking stick as it flashed in their eyes. The four then collapsed to the ground as several figures rose from the ground and grabbed all of them as they then went back into the ground with the Galaxies Guardians group as they went into the muddy banks of the planet.